


... Actually

by JolinarJackson



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolinarJackson/pseuds/JolinarJackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very thought of the Rift alert going off right now actually hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: ~ 1.300  
> Setting: Second series  
> Spoiler: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
> Contains: Light references to sex  
> Beta: By czarina_kitty, who did a super-fast job!  
> Author's Note: Written for torchwood_fest and duochan_maxwell's prompt: 1) Typical Christmas domesticity or as typical as you can get in Torchwood. I really hope this fits the bill for you. It's domestic (or what passes for it at Torchwood) and it's Christmassy (or what passes for it at Torchwood) and yeah, maybe a bit sappy.

Jack quite liked the jeans Ianto was wearing. They were loose, the denim soft from all the washing it had gone through, perfect to curl his fingers into and tug gently without being reprimanded for creating wrinkles. He liked the black hoodie as well, the way it was so easy to slide his fingers underneath and touch hidden, warm skin. It smelled of fabric softener and Ianto's aftershave, a comforting smell he'd come to associate with home for now, and hopefully for a long time to come. 

Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes and relaxed into his bed, against Ianto, his head resting on Ianto's thigh. He let the sound from the telly wash over him while Ianto's fingers combed through his hair slowly. 

The bunker smelled faintly of the pizza they'd had for dinner and there was a draft coming in from Jack's office and the Hub above, warded off by the blankets they'd wrapped themselves up in. It was so quiet, so peaceful and comfortable that Jack caught himself getting quite sleepy. He didn't sleep much, usually. It had become a luxury to indulge in if he had the time or inclination. That happened more often these days with Ianto and him splitting their time between Ianto's flat and Jack's bunker. 

Ianto shifted, raised his mug to his lips and took a sip. ”It _is_ good,” he said softly, as if he was afraid of destroying the moment, or maybe disturbing the movie playing out on the small flatscreen Jack had down here.

Jack chuckled and turned his head, looking up at him. ”I can't believe you never had mulled wine before.”

”I like it.”

”Just one mug, though,” Jack said with a sigh. ”We're on duty.” He settled again. One of Ianto's feet rubbed over Jack's calf repeatedly, soothingly, and the sleepy feeling got stronger. The very thought of the Rift alert going off right now actually hurt. It would mean leaving their warm nest, going out into the rainy cold and fighting whatever had decided to ruin Christmas. Even though Tosh's programmes had not predicted any big spikes in the next twenty-two hours, they couldn't count on that. They could let their guard down, but not too much. Which meant that they could have a bit of rushed sex later, not the lazy, slow seduction Jack preferred. Because the past had taught them that they were always interrupted when they were on call. Lazy and slow was for when the others were on primary duty, when the others were the first ones to react to alerts with Jack and Ianto only being called in if necessary. 

But they'd lost the small lottery the team had had about Christmas duty. Which meant they didn't get a real Christmas dinner, just pizza. It meant they didn't get to spend Christmas in Ianto's flat with the big bed and the comfy couch, but here in Jack's bunker on his too-narrow cot. And presents ...

”Did I already thank you for fulfilling my wish?” Jack asked, his palm sliding up Ianto's thigh, denim making his skin tingle.

”Hm?” Ianto replied, half-distracted by Hugh Grant dancing through Downing Street. 

Jack sat up a bit and pressed a firm kiss against Ianto's lips. ”Thank you for wearing this.”

Ianto raised an eyebrow. ”I still don't get why you wanted me to.” 

”Because it suits you,” Jack replied. ”Because you can relax properly.” 

_'Because it makes you look your age.'_

He didn't say it out loud, though, knowing Ianto didn't like to be reminded of his young age ... not wanting to be reminded of it himself. Instead, he gifted Ianto with a lewd grin. ”Because I saw them in your closet and I thought you'd look hot in them.”

”Glad you like it.” Ianto's attention returned to the screen. ”You're very welcome.” 

Jack sat up fully and leaned against the wall next to Ianto. It was a tight fit, but it became better once he'd managed to rearrange them by entwining their legs and pulling Ianto closer, so that his head was resting on Jack's shoulder. 

Ianto melted against him and sipped his wine and laughed about the movie ... and Jack squeezed his eyes shut and sniffed his hair, trying to imprint this moment into his memory. Because it was fleeting. He didn't have any illusions about that. ”It's not quite fair,” he whispered.

”Pardon?” Ianto asked.

Jack cleared his throat. ”You didn't wish for anything.”

Ianto stilled and tipped his head to the side to look up at him. ”Sure I did.” 

”I would remember giving you a present.”

Ianto smiled crookedly. ”Must be the age getting to you.” He looked back at the screen, mumbling, ”You gave me what I wanted.”

”What's that?”

Ianto looked at the screen with an intensity that probably had nothing to do with focussing on the movie Jack had picked with a wink while Ianto had rolled his eyes.

Which only increased Jack's curiosity. He paused the DVD. ”Tell me.” 

Ianto sighed. ”Time,” he answered and looked up at Jack. ” _Your_ time.”

Jack swallowed. He hadn't expected that. ”Your time is more precious.”

”Is it? Because you could have travelled the universe with the Doctor and you chose to come back. You could have kept this a convenience but you asked me out on a date.”

”My time is nothing special,” Jack said, cupping Ianto's cheek. ”I've got plenty. Your time is more valuable.”

”And I choose to spend it with you. What does that tell you?” Ianto sat up then, put his mug down on the bedside table and kissed him, deeply and passionately. Jack's arms automatically came up around him, pulling him close. He tasted of mulled wine and pizza and his jeans were perfect to hold on to him. 

Jack would never get tired of this. Never. 

Ianto used both hands to push Jack's fringe out of his forehead, framing his face between his hands. He broke the kiss slowly and smiled. ”You're worth every single minute.” 

Jack's thumb traced Ianto's cheekbone. ”You're worth missing out on travelling.” 

It was as close to saying _'I love you'_ as they'd ever get. And this moment, right there, would have been perfect, with them in their little warm cocoon, mugs with mulled wine close-by and kissing with abandon while the movie stayed frozen on the flatscreen, waiting for them. And Jack was just beginning to think that a lazy seduction could be in the cards after all, at the risk of being interrupted. 

And then his Vortex Manipulator beeped. 

”Damn!” he panted against Ianto's lips. ”I would love to continue this but duty calls.”

”It's always work with you,” Ianto replied with a giggle which could have come from the mulled wine or the moment they'd just shared. 

Jack shrugged and got up, stretching. ”Probably just alien cruise passengers scaring the citizens.”

”When did Earth become so interesting?”

Jack paused and smiled, then he pecked Ianto's lips and winked. ”Since you were born.”

Ianto rolled his eyes. ”That was disgusting.”

”I knew it was too much. Couldn't help myself, though.” Jack climbed the ladder and grabbed his coat and gun, eager to get this business out of the way and return to the bunker, to the mulled wine and their blankets and _Love … Actually_.

 

END  
12/13


End file.
